


Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Kid Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Edith Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

I am sorry my boys.  
I cant stopnhim from hurting you.  
I wish I could take you and leave him.  
But I can't because I am weak.  
Your father isn't the man I loved and married.  
I know Clint and Barney you resent me as I watch him hurt you two.  
I am sorry.   
Stick together, you both are strong as one.  
Hope you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me.


End file.
